


The Traveler Visits Stalag 13

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Hochstetter, upon being "released" from whatever interrogation for falling for the trick and letting the Underground agents go, storms back to Luft Stalag 13 – at the worst possible time. He sees something he shouldn't.





	1. What about the Future?

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Hogan's Heroes, Post 3-21 "War Takes a Holiday"

Major Hochstetter, Gestapo Officer in-charge of Hammelburg, was livid.

He had been played a fool and valuable intelligence sources had been lost because of it. He had barely argued himself out of being shot as a traitor but only because there was enough evidence that he had not been taken lightly by the scheme.

In his anger, Sturmbannführer Wolfgang Hockstetter was a man on a mission. He would return to that thrice-damned camp and he would get make them pay.

Such was his blind fury that it was almost unlikely that he succeeded in arriving to the camp without ending in a ditch. The guards at the gate opened it at his angry order to do so.

It was unfortunate for the prisoners that the Major did not stop at Klink's office, which would give the lookout time to ensure that things could be hidden as needed. Instead, fuelled by his hatred of Hogan and his belief that the man was the most dangerous man in Germany, Hochstetter arrived just in time to see the last of the prisoners coming _out of an opening beneath a bunk_!

He was feeling exultant in that moment. Pointing his Lugre, he cried, "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW! OR I BEGIN SHOOTING!"

The prisoners quickly did as ordered. Shultz and his Guards arrived just in time for Hochstetter to be coming out of the building. He closed the door. "Sergeant Shultz! NO ONE IS TO GO IN OUR OUT OF THIS BUILDING UNTIL I PERSONALLY ALLOW IT! IF ANYONE DOES, I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT THEM AND YOU!"

It was an oversight on Hochstetter's part not to order all prisoners to be rousted out. It allowed a sortie from another building to move to the barracks through the tunnels and tidy up, closing the access and, crossing their fingers, dumping the emergency reserve of soil so that the tunnel entrance looked like it was freshly started and not complete. The prisoners worked quickly and quietly and, when finished, the "tunnel" was far less incriminating in its form.

Colonel Klink, having been rousted out of his own bed by the Guard, walked up to Hochstetter forcing Hogan toward the office at gunpoint.. "Major! What is the meaning of this?"

"SHUT UP, KLINK! WE WILL GO TO YOUR OFFICE AND I WILL MAKE A CALL! AND Until I do anyone who gets in my way will … be ... SHOT!"

Klink noticed something that frightened even him: Hogan had lost his cocky look. This was serious.

* * *

Harry looked at the darkened office which he had just arrived at. Looking around, it seemed somehow … rough. It did not look like a permanent office. It looked more like the kind of office one had on construction jobsite. Then he noticed the insignia on the wall and his blood froze. This was NOT an office where he could be found if his guess was right. Hearing a sound outside, he quickly disillusioned himself and moved to the back wall where he would be unlike to be run into.

The light turned on and he saw an angry man in a black uniform forcing what looked like an American and another German into the room at gunpoint. He motioned for the two to put themselves in front of the desk and moved behind it. He grabbed the phone.

Using some Legilemency, he knew that this man making the call he was about to would be disastrous for at least one of the men in the room – and he knew his history. The American tried to calm him down. "Major! You don't want to do this!"

"You will be SILENT or you will be SHOT! I don't care! You are only alive now because you will soon be tortured for what you know!" Hochstetter had a cruel smile as he said this.

Just as he reached for the phone, something startled the American Colonel – and terrified the German one. A voice, British, called out a word, "Stupefy! Incarcerous!" and then some words in Latin which Hogan knew one of them to mean "silence".

A red light hit Hochstetter, who dropped immediately. Ropes then flew from the empty air and hit Hochstetter. The Major was now trussed up and unconscious on the floor.

Klink gaped while Hogan asked quietly but urgently, "Who's there?"

Harry silently dispelled the disillusionment charm and answered, "Harry Potter. Traveler. What did I just stop from happening?" He saw the German sway back. "You!" Klink motioned to himself and asked silently, "Me?" He still looked terrified. "Yes. Sit in that chair. If you make a move – I can kill as easily as I tie up. Understand?"

Klink said, "Yes, yes. I will sit now." And he did so. He watched, wondering what the hell was going on.

Harry turned to Hogan, "Well?"

Hogan glanced and Klink and answered carefully, "He saw something … that upset him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What did he see?"

Hogan looked at Harry and forcibly over to Klink and then set his face in a "What the fuck do you expect me to say?" look.

Harry sighed. "Don't worry about him. He won't say anything – I'll make certain. What did this one see?"

Hogan looked over to Klink and back to Hochstetter and back to Harry. He sighed himself and said, "He saw my men coming from a tunnel."

Klink gasped. "A tunnel! You were planning on escaping?"

Hogan rolled his eyes and said, "NO! And that's all I'm going to say right now until I know who you are and what the hell is going on!"

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm a wizard. I was born in Great Britain in 1980 - likely from an alternate dimension. The war you are fighting is history for me. Due to a bad spell and the need for someone to do the job I'm doing, I have become a universal fix-it man who helps prevent major catastrophes which could end in the destruction of the worlds I visit. It's obvious that something just happened and until I know what I can't fix it."

Hogan looked at him with wide-eyes. Klink asked quietly, real fear in his voice, "Destruction of the world?"

Harry nodded at him. "Yes. What is your name anyway?"

"Colonel Klink. I am Commandant for Stalag 13."

"Stalag?" he asked the American.

"Prisoner of War camp."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Colonel. It is likely that if that man had succeeded, something would have happened which might have changed the outcome of the war – and I would kill myself and all of you here to prevent that. The Nazi regime was the most vile institution in world history and any chance of it winning is worth thousands and millions of deaths easily."

Klink asked, "So Germany loses?"

"In my world. And a good thing. Your people are being destroyed because you elected an absolute madman to be in charge. Hitler is widely acknowledged in future centuries as perhaps the most evil man in the history of mankind."

Klink looked in horror at what this man said and then dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know if I want to know anything more."

Harry replied, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But now we have to fix this before we can do anything." He turned to Hogan, who was trying to take this in. "Absolute best case scenario: What would you want to happen right now if I wasn't here?"

Hogan thought about it for a moment and said, "Hochstetter decides this is all a mistake and he overreacted – he didn't see anything wrong but imagined it. He's so tired of this camp that he rushes out, orders the guards to return the prisoners to barracks, and drives off. He doesn't remember anything out of the ordinary."

Harry asked curious. "Why not kill him?"

Hogan shook his head. "Certain things are too high profile. A lot of what happens depends on Stalag 13 being ignored by the German High Command."

Klink looked at Hogan incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Harry interrupted. "We'll get to that. Let's take care of Grumpy Dwarf first."

Hogan snickered. He enjoyed using children's story characters for code names and Grumpy fit Hochstetter perfectly.

"You two, stand over there where you were." Klink and Hogan did so.

Harry disillusioned himself and then removed the ropes and then, "Renervate!"

Hochstetter gasped and opened his eyes. "Obliviate!" Seeing the man in the spell, Harry said in German, "_You tripped and hit your head. This allowed your anger to settle down. You have realized that what you saw was the product of your rage and was actually normal behaviour for prisoners. If you make this call, your future will be ruined. You will stand up, cry out in annoyance and rush to your car to return to your home and job. On the way, you will order the guard to return the prisoners and send the lead guard to the Kommandant's Office. You will avoid coming to or even thinking about Stalag 13 unless you absolutely have to because this camp and its Kommandant annoy you to no end. You will only spend the minimum time here as needed and then leave as soon as you can. Go."_

Hochstetter shook his head and quickly stood up. Seeing Klink and Hogan looking at him like was crazy, he raised his hands in the air and cried, "Bah!" and moved his arms as though washing these out of his mind. He rushed out the door.

Klink and Hogan followed and, from the door, watched Hochstetter do as Harry had suggested. The Prisoners looked over and Hogan gave them an okay sign. They were relieved as they retreated into the barracks.

Hiochstetter quickly left the camp. He was done with this place if he could help it.

The two at the door watched as a confused Sergeant of the Guard made his way to the office. Harry quietly ordered them back into Klink's office – that was where the room was silenced and he didn't need any witnesses he could avoid.

Shultz came into the room and stopped. He then gulped. The Kommandant was standing near his desk, nervous. Hogan was standing to one side. Another man held … _something_ … pointed at him.

"Hogan? Evil bastard or good man?" Harry asked the prisoner.

After only the slightest hesitation Hogan replied, "Good man."

HE was relieved that the man relaxed and motioned him inside. He came in and closed the door. "Put the gun to the side – we don't need any accidents."

Shultz looked at the strange man, British by his voice, and said, "Er. It doesn't have any bullets in it. Avoids any mistakes."

After a moment of looking surprised, the man laughed. Hogan just stood there. Klink looked at Shultz in shock. "How long has it been since you've actually carried a loaded weapon?"

The new man waved it off. "Unimportant. Everyone sit down for a moment."

Harry gathered his thoughts. "Okay. Complete honesty. Colonel Klink. You are an officer in the German Army?"

"Luftwaffe. The 'Air Corps' if you will. But yes, I am a German soldier."

Harry nodded. "Now I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly. Can you do that?"

Klink nodded.

"I want you to think about the future. And answer this: Do you want to live in a world where that horrible little man who just left has the power of life and death over you and your loved ones? Do you want to see a world where the Gestapo and the SS are the ideal which children strive to be? Do you want to see that creature," he pointed to the picture of Hitler, "achieve his dream of 'Aryan Superiority'?"

Klink actually sat and thought about it for a moment. His eyes would stray between the picture of Hitler and, to Hogan's surprise, the earnest Sergeant, Shultz.

Finally he closed his eyes and sighed and his voice was soft and full of regret. "No. This is not a future I would wish for my people or any family." Klink sighed. "I would have to agree that the Nazi-state is probably the biggest threat to my people – greater than any foreign invader."

Shultz, who had been watching, let his jaw drop. He had never, in his life considered that the Kommandant might say this out loud. He, himself, agreed fully with what the man had just said – he just wasn't comfortable with the words being said out loud where anyone could hear them.

The new man looked at him and said, "And I see that you, Hanz Shultz, Toymaker, agree with what was just said. If you had your way, you would be making the streets of your country full of the sound of children's laughter. This is your ideal world."

Hanz nodded. "It was a terrible day when they took my factory and changed it from making toys to making uniforms and rank insignia for the Nazis. While I was sad, I was also happy when the resistance blew it up."

Harry nodded at the man in sympathy. Hogan was watching this tableau in what could best be described as shock. Every plan he had ever made, every deception, every little thing he had ever said to these men, and he had never tried the absolute truth.

It was at this moment that Hogan realized that for him it had always been "Allies vs. Germans." Except for a few underground members, he considered the Germans beneath him. He realized that the true enemy was not the Germans – but the Nazis. For all his bluster, Klink had never shot one of his men or even seriously harmed them. Get rid of the Nazis and most Germans he knew were not actually that bad.

Hogan considered that, perhaps, he was lacking in empathy. Not a bad attitude for an officer leading a war effort, but not a good trait for being the gentleman he was also purported to be.

Harry said, "Okay. We need to make things status quo. I would suggest that Shultz lead the Colonel to each barracks and calm his people down – Shultz can stay outside of each building looking as though this duty annoys him. He then brings back Hogan and then Klink, Hogan, Shultz, and I (mostly invisible) will go back to Hogan's barracks. Tell the guards that you are interviewing them as regards exactly what happened with the Gestapo. I am certain that most will want nothing to do with this."

Hogan considered that. "That would be nice – sometimes my guys get antsy when they don't know what's happening We don't want anyone to get the bright idea of escaping."

Klink nodded. "Go ahead." He walked to the door and opened it – he saw some of his guard outside, looking curious. "Shultz! Take Hogan to each Barracks and make certain they aren't doing anything foolish. We will question the men at Barracks two when he is done. SNELL!" The Kommandant had the annoyed sound that he often had after dealing with Major Hochstetter and so the Guards were not alerted.

Klink looked at the Guards waiting and said, "Shultz will be busy helping me regard the good Major's visit to find out what's happening. So inform the guard that I expect standard patrols in place! Now!"

"Understood, Herr Kommandant!" The guards quickly retreated.

Within thirty minutes, Hogan and Shultz had returned. Klink asked, "Everyone settled down?"

Hogan nodded. He said to Harry, "Thanks for the suggestion. Some of the guys were ready to start irreversible steps. I got them settled down. I also got word to my own barracks that we'd be having a meeting with the Kommandant but it wasn't anything to worry about. The … damage is being taken care of even as we speak."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Klink has had a bit of wine but has settled down. He is really not looking forward to what I am going to say – but he's decided to face it like a man rather than ignore it."

"How do we do this?"

"I disillusion myself. Klink leads you toward the barracks. Before you go in, Klink takes a report from the Guard to ensure everything is quiet and acts put out that his valuable time is being taken up by this latest Gestapo visit. Annoyed, but doing his duty."

Klink said with an ironic smile, "So, nothing new."

Harry chuckled. "Well, nothing except this time you know what's going on."

Klink sighed. "I'd almost rather not."

"It's your people and your country. If it's to be saved – people like you will have to do their part."

Klink nodded resolutely and stood. "Come! We will go and interview the prisoners!" Klink was using his most officious voice. Those watching nodded in appreciation.

In his normal stooped over fashion, Klink led the group over to Barracks two. The guards from his door followed. After opening the door to the barracks, Klink turned to the Guards. "Keep watch. I and Shultz will interview the prisoners about Major Hochstetter's visit. It will take a while – disturb me only in an Emergency."

"Yawoll, Herr Kommandant!" the two chorused and moved to stand on either side of the door.

In the activity, and due to the poor lighting, Harry had no problem getting inside. Shultz walking in first, as was standard protocol (in case there was danger) and Klink followed and closed the door.

The prisoners were all looking at the two Germans. Klink said, "Mr. Potter?"

To the prisoners' shock, a man dressed as a Brit or American appeared in the middle of the room. "Silencing spells set. Call out to the guards to test them."

Klink nodded. "GUARDS!"

When nothing happened, Hogan moved to the window and peaked out. The Guards were standing there but had not heard. He turned to Harry. "Neat trick."

Harry grinned. "It would be better if no one outside of these barracks heard what's going on."

Hogan nodded. "I agree." He glanced at his men. "At ease, people. Harry is a friend. The Kommandant and Shultz are here on a sort of parole. Harry has some things to tell us so listen up."

Harry nodded. "First, let's make everyone comfortable." He pulled his wand and suddenly there were several comfortable chairs set up. The prisoners cursed quietly while Klink and Shultz sat down. Klink said, "I wish my office chair was so comfortable."

Hogan motioned to his men. Reluctantly, they followed.

Soon, everyone's attention was on Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter – and I am from the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part obviously.
> 
> I read a fanfiction recently entitled "A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long Way" ID 11980995. It's a Hogan's Heroes fic about Klink being interviewed by a relative of a prisoner after the war and why Klink didn't turn them in when he found out. I liked it a lot. And then I thought – what if the Lone Traveler had the chance to create the situation just a bit earlier?
> 
> As far as the numbers go (next part) – they are from Wikipedia. Not the most verified source but likely to be pretty true numbers. It makes the idea of making a comedy about WWII … less than tasteful. The sheer horror of the true numbers definitely kills any sense that the situation was humerous at all.
> 
> But still, I respect the Holocaust survivors and Jews who fled WWII Germany who acted in the series (the ones who played Lebeau, Klink, Burkhalter, and Shultz). Clay (Lebeau) survived three years in a concentration camp. It was the man who played Klink who insisted that Hogan always win over the Klink character – he would not play in any show which showed Nazi Germans as successful. Each had served the Allies in WWII in real life and, and as Banner (Shultz) once asked, "Who can play a Nazi better than us Jews?" The man who played Hochstetter was also a Jew (American) who served in WWII (Japanese Theatre).
> 
> So, while I find the idea of making humour out of the conflict less than funny, I have a great deal of respect for those who actually played the characters, especially the Germans Jews who used the platform as a way of mocking the Nazi platform twenty years after the war officially ended: A final spit in the face toward one of the greatest evils in history.


	2. Unpalatable Truth and Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hochstetter has been prevented from outing the Heroes. The Traveler helps them to increase their reach.

The men in the room looked at him skeptically.

Harry sighed. "Yes. It sounds like I'm a mental patient. It truth, I'm not from this world – I'm from an alternate. But this conflict you are in is one which is pretty universally the same from one world to the next. There are people who are common pins in the thread of history in many worlds and, unfortunately, Adolf Hitler is one of them.

"A few things I have found upon researching this conflict: Historically, this is named World War II. The World War I is the new name given to what you people currently call the Great War. Compared to this war, the 'Great War' was the smaller one."

Klink asked, "How could this be? There were millions of people killed in that war, on both sides."

Harry nodded. "According to historic records, 11 million dead military, 7 million dead civilians, and over 20 million injured."

Hogan sat back. "And this one?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know injured – I only know dead."

"How many, Guv'na?" Newkirk asked. The room was very certain that the man was speaking of something that was very uncomfortable. This, more than anything else, sobered them.

After pausing a moment with his eyes closed and head bowed, Harry opened his eyes and looked up. "Between 70 and 85 Million dead – three percent of the current world population. Even fifty years later, they are still trying to get an accurate count."

There was silence around the room as they tried to understand this. Finally Hogan asked quietly, "And how many were civilian vs. military?"

"25 Million were military. The rest civilian."

Klink dropped his head in his hands. "The man is a MONSTER!"

Harry nodded. "Especially when you consider who exactly is killed."

Carter asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at the young man who spoke. "A lot of Americans have died and will die – right?"

Carter nodded, grim.

"Compared to the other major players? The American dead don't even count a major percentage." Harry looked at the room. "Both Britain and the US, two of the three major Allied Powers, together lost less than a million people. Military and civilian deaths total for these are about 870,000 – combined. The French lose 600,000 total – a small number considering that France is a major battleground in this war, as it was in the last."

"That's still a lot of French," Lebeau said angrily.

"I know. Compare it to Poland though – and you have no room to talk."

"What happened in Poland?" Hogan asked.

"In France, 41 Million lost 600,000 military and civilian. In Poland, 35 Million originally lost 6 million. 250,000 military. All of the rest were civilian casualties."

There was a deathly silence around the room and the Prisoners looked at the two Germans present with hatred. Harry called out angrily, "Settle down! You want to hate someone? Hate the true Nazis. The Nazis kill more German citizens during this war than they kill Americans and British combined: Of the almost 3,000,000 German civilians killed, only 200,000 or so are collateral damage due to Allied bombing. The rest are killed by the Nazis themselves."

Schultz's face was white and he suddenly cried out angrily, "_Murderers ! Tiere!_" Murdurers! Animals!

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Germany lost seven and a half million total. Mostly fighting the Russians. Compared to Germany and Russia – Germany and Britain are best friends."

Hogan was thinking quickly. The numbers were out of his ability to understand. "How could so many be killed? That's 6,000,000 cilivian deaths by Nazi action according to you. How many years?"

"In most worlds, six years – 1939 to 1945."

"That's a million a year – 30,000 a day. How can they kill so many?"

Everyone looked at the Traveler. He sighed. "Because unlike military prisoners which are protected by the Geneva convention, civilian labor camps don't fall under the same rules. The Nazis don't have prisoner camps in Poland and in that side of Germany – they have Extermination camps. Thousands of men, women, and children are marched into large ovens and burned alive. Thousands are gassed in large gas chambers using poison. Thousand die being experimented on. Thousands by starvation. Yes. Tens of thousands a day. That's the true nature of Hitler and his closest supporters: Baby killers all of them. And they are proud of it."

He decided to finish the numbers quickly. "The Russians lose 10 Million military, 10 million due to atrocities, and 6 million due to starvation and famine because of this war. China loses 3 and half million military, 8 million due to atrocities, and 10 million due to starvation and famine. Japan loses 3 million total – 800,000 are civilian and most of these are due to collateral damage. Indochina 2 Million, famine. India 2 million, famine. That's a total of 25 million military total, 30 million due to atrocities and crimes against humanity, and 25 million due to war-related starvation and famine." Harry sighed. "And the Nazis are the reason behind it all here and Japan started it in Asia. And compared to Germany, the Japs are amateurs in killing and death."

Hogan stood up and went into his office. He returned with two cheap bottles of alcohol. Newkirk and Lebeau retrieved metal cups and, after only a moment's hesitation, included Klink and Schultz.

When the drinks had been mostly drunk Klink stood up, motioning Schultz to do the same. "Colonel Hogan."

Hogan turned and saw the two Germans standing at attention. He turned and stood at attention in response. "Kommandant Klink."

"I don't yet know the extent of your operations – and it is probably better if I don't know too much. But from now until the end of this war, I and Sergeant Schultz shall do what we can to aid you. If you need something, ask. But be certain that no one sees – it will do neither of us any good if we are shot as collaborators."

Hogan nodded. "We will talk more when there is less attention on us."

Klink nodded and then paused. "Hogan?" Hogan turned back. "I need a promise from you."

"What promise?" Hogan asked.

Klink looked at the Sergeant of the Guard and then back to the Senior POW officer. "I have no family, no children. And it's likely that I will die alone, my dreams of glory ash in my throat. If I am killed accomplishing something vital in the effort to defeat Hitler and his goons, I will go to my reward with pride as I meet my maker. But I must insist on something: If the worst happens, I need your solemn promise that you shall ensure that Hans Schultz survives this war and is not treated harshly by your people."

Hogan looked at Schultz, who looked just as surprised as he was. "Why?"

With tears running down his face Klink replied, "Our children are currently being taught war and hatred and bigotry. I throw my lot in with you _because_ I am a loyal German. I am now just aware of how much Hitler is _not_ true German. If Germany is to heal after this is over, it will be because of people like Schultz. I can think of no more important man to the healing of our children than a toymaker. Do you understand?"

Hogan nodded and saluted. "I give my solemn promise that I shall make every effort to ensure Schultz lives and returns to his profession after the war."

Klink clicked his heals and returned the salute. "Thank you, Colonel. We will go back to our normal duties. I am certain that you can hide Mr. Potter as needed."

Hogan nodded.

"Schultz. Let's go."

The prisoners watched the two Germans leave. All of them were bit surprised at the change they had seen – and none believed that either were faking it.

Harry nodded. "And the first pawn is exchanged for a rook."

Hogan went over to the bunk and hit it twice. Opening it, he looked down and saw a couple guys from Barracks Seven finishing the cleaning. "Okay, fellas. Good job. Finish up and get to bed."

The men in the tunnel murmured their acknowledgement. "LeBeau and Newkirk. Get the guys from Barracks Ten to do the night patrol for downed airmen. We're going to be busy and they're next in the rotation."

"Right away, Guv'na," Newkirk said as the two descended.

"Kinch. Start putting together a report about what just happened. It's going to have to be sent in person with the next group we send to England – it's too sensitive to go over the radio. But put it together, unencoded first, and let Potter look it over."

Harry nodded. "We might want to de-emphasize how I got here and emphasize the intel on the Extermination camps. They won't like it – but at least you can sleep at night knowing that you've done what you can."

Kinch looked at Hogan, who nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to show you the operation and ask for any ways you think we can make it better. God knows we've made it as safe as possible, but there are always ways to improve."

Harry followed Hogan down into the tunnel, Carter on watch in case one of the guards (not Shultz) decided to inspect.

Truthfully, there wasn't much which Harry could improve on. Their electronics were too primitive (compared to starships) for his magic to be used too freely. But Harry did cast a few reparo charms with it shut down and Kinchlo, after inspecting it, grinned and said that it was in far better shape.

A few of the more unstable tunnels were shored up with a few spells including duro charms to make the softer sand surface rock hard. Hogan ensured that a dynamite charge would still destroy them and Harry complied – he hadn't made them permanent; he had put enough power for it to last a couple of years and no more.

Harry also helped duplicate some of the non-counterfeit Deutsche marks they had on hand, thereby making them almost perfect counterfeits. Harry was a bit surprised that his magic didn't consider these as valid money because otherwise he couldn't have magicked up any more. Then again, he could feel the lack of active magic in this world and he didn't know the effect that would have on the Five Laws of Transfiguration.

After a quick trip to the English countryside, Harry's next contribution was something that was a 'Last Resort' magic: He found an area of the tunnel which would not be practical to expand toward and created a hidey hole, warded so that only Hogan and those in his Barracks could access. He then took several ropes and created portkeys to the fields he had checked with the code phrase "Bug the Fuck Out" as their activating command.

Hogan agreed that this would not be a phrase he would normally utter.

If all went to hell and they needed to leave immediately, for example if the Gestapo were to suddenly start killing all the prisoners or any such cataclysmic event, these ropes could transport twenty people at a time.

He also set a ward which was keyed into Hogan only with the code phrase of, "Scorched Earth" which required he be holding a particular item from the Hidey Hole. It was a time delayed spell which would completely destroy the tunnels and get rid of all evidence five minutes after activating. It would give Hogan time to portkey away himself after setting it. Upon Hogan's request, it was also keyed to Newkirk's voice in case Hogan was dead, captured, or otherwise incapable of ensuring the destruction.

Harry also suggested setting Klink up with a line directly to the switchboard and therefore allowing him to call the tunnels if he needed to ensure a secure message was sent.

Tentatively, Klink could call one of several people, depending on who might be in the office and listening: Herr Kinchmayer would be a 'message into town for treats for visiting dignitaries', Sergeant Kirkmueller would be an ostensible 'message to the guards for information or updates', and General Hogmannritter would be for those civilians who might need to be impressed with 'a call to Berlin'.

Anything too close to Hogan's real name was avoided.

Codenames were worked out for a few people: Grumpy was the name for referring to Hochstetter, Sneezy was for Burkhalter, Pinocchio was for Klink and Mister Geppetto was for Schultz. Hilda would be Blue Fairy – Hogan claimed he already knew where her loyalties lay.

Harry and Hogan sat down together when it was nearly 1:00. Hogan sighed. "It's been quite the day." He paused. "Thanks for your help, especially with Hochstetter. I was NOT looking forward to facing a firing squad."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that would put a crimp on your day. Besides Schultz, how many guards are sympathetic?"

Hogan was taken aback. "Honestly? I don't know. As a general rule, we don't socialize with them. I know that every once in a while something happens but we've been lucky so far. We just assume they're against us – it's safer."

Harry considered that. "Well, from what I've seen and what I know, there were quite a lot of Germans who just did as they were told even though they were against the war because they didn't want their families targeted. I have the ability to read anyone who isn't magical and doesn't have mental defenses. What I need is the ability to interview all of the guards."

Hogan thought about it. "Well, we can outfit you like a Gestapo agent and borrow a car from the Motor Pool. We'd need to get another person … Hochstetter is the only Gestapo agent around here who will show up alone –he thinks he's invincible."

"Someone from town that the guards don't recognize?"

Hogan nodded. "I'd have to get word to our contact there."

"Who's the contact?"

"The barman at Mueller's Hofbrau in town. We pass him a message. Usually we can convince Klink that one of the guys needs to see the dentist or something."

Harry grinned. "Why not use Klink and Schultz without a prisoner? It will be a good, safe start into espionage for them."

Hogan considered his visitor. "How?"

Harry shrugged. "Klink goes into town to get away from the Americans and British POWs – to him, we Allies stink. He has a few drinks. Schultz goes with him and slips a note with the money for a bottle for the Missus that 'Papa Bear needs non-descript man for a caper at Home Base. I will be easily distracted if you try and allow man to slip into trunk of staff car. Papa bear will need man for two days to play German Soldier/SS for this job'."

Hogan considered this. "We can do that." He grinned. "Klink will probably need the alcohol because I can just imagine he'll be nervous."

Harry shrugged. "Or you could always send Newkirk with him in a German uniform as the second guard. I assume your man will recognize him?"

Hogan grinned. "I think that will work."

Harry stood. "I will be back tomorrow at noon and I will arrive here. I'm going to go see if I can get anything that might help you. What kinds of things do you have the most problem getting?"

Hogan considered that. "Well, dynamite is always good. But we can usually get that from stealing from the Germans. What we really could use are things that will help get people out of Germany: Wool of different qualities, needles, thread, buttons – you wouldn't believe how many blankets we've had to sacrifice to make clothes. Money is useful – German, American, British. Even gold and silver would be helpful – sometimes we need to bribe people. We also could use some bars of chocolate and good wine – bribes come in various forms. I don't know … surprise us," Hogan added with some sarcasm.

He didn't really think the man could bring much, but every little bit helped.

Harry got his destination in mind and _traveled_ …

He found himself right where he wanted to be. "Mr. Potter! Welcome back. I assume you're here to spend some of the funds you've left with us?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. I'm helping a few new friends in a non-magical dimension where it's 1943 – and they are working against Hitler's Nazis from inside of Germany. So quite a bit of what I need will be quite strange."

The Goblin account manager sat back and considered this. With a vicious smile he said, "That Muggle did little to endear him or his followers to us. For what you buy on this trip, we'll sell at a very minimum profit. I don't believe my superiors will begrudge this."

Harry nodded his head respectfully. "Death to the Nazis while humiliating them in every way."

The Goblin account manager rubbed his hands together. This would be fun.

* * *

Hogan and his inner circle (sans Newkirk who was playing German Soldier with Klink and Shultz) were waiting at noon for the return of their visitor. Precisely at 12:00, he appeared shaped in blue flame, which winked out. "Miss me?"

Hogan was curious. "Miss you? It's been 11 hours – and five of those were sleeping."

Harry nodded and grinned. "For me, it's been, oh, three weeks? Three weeks. With stops in about four time periods."

"What took so long?" Hogan asked curiously.

Harry held his hand up. "That tunnel which you can't expand south? We need about 20 feet of it."

Hogan led the man there, his own men following. They were soon at the tunnel. Harry strengthened it a bit more – they really didn't need any cave-in in this section. Casting a spell, he shaped door-shaped openings in the wall. When they were done, he pulled different things out of his pocket.

"In my world, we commonly use Magical trunks – bigger on the inside than the outside. Thinking about it, I decided that it was inefficient and too easily seen as magical. What we need here is something that any normal person would see as normal – well, as normal as rooms inside a tunnel could be."

Hogan nodded. "Yeah. I can see that – I do not need to spend my time explaining to people about things I don't know diddly about."

Harry agreed. He put one item in the first door-hole and held it as he turned the normal sized key three times counter-clockwise. The door expanded out until it filled the hole. "From the outside – and the inside – this looks like a normal doorway. But it's actually a magically expanded space. Bombs won't cause any vibration inside of it. I'll key you in so when you leave here, you can take these and prove the weird things you'll have to report when this is all over."

Hogan nodded. "I'd appreciate that – I don't need to spend my twilight years in a mental hospital."

"Right." Harry quickly placed the other doors and returned to the first. "Okay. Here's the key. Turn it once to unlock it. Turn it over three times clockwise and the doorway will shrink again for easy moving. There is a spare key inside of each room on a hook next to the door."

Hogan unlocked the door and went inside, his men following. He found a tailor's workshop – complete with several large rolls of material: Wools of different quality, white cotton, linen, flannel, and a couple of others which were more suitable for women. Most were colors and types commonly found in German, French, or British clothing. There were spools upon spools of threads, hundreds of needles, drawers full of buttons and fasteners of various types.

They would have no problem making anything needed to blend in. Hogan whistled. "Newkirk is going to love this."

They moved and Harry set the second door. Hogan and his men went in and found a storage area for blankets, boots, shoes, and other things. "I had to visit several World War II surplus stores in different countries for this stuff during the late 1940s. This was almost harder than the last door."

Hogan found a room on one side which had Nazi and German uniforms exclusively. "That was the hard part to find: Insignia, ranks, uniforms … the Nazis were not thought fondly of and I had to resort to re-creations in some cases to find enough for you to use for your operations. That cabinet over there lists the proper use of each item according to the German military rules."

Hogan went to the room on the other side and found blankets and other items which might be found in a prison camp and used by prisoners. "In case supplies run short."

Hogan nodded. "This stuff is great."

Harry led them down to the next doorway and set it. "Okay. This room is under a statis charm – spend as little time as possible inside as the charm is only active if there are no people. No more than an hour a day. The cabinets have their own charms which are active as long as the door is closed to that cabinet."

Hogan led his men inside and they found a very large room filled with foodstuffs. Piles of chocolate bars; dated appropriately (Harry had to get some of this stuff made to historic specification), a rack full of wines (German, French, others) all dated from pre-1943; cold storage lockers with sides of beef and pork; cabinets with containers of salt, pepper, and other spices used during the 1940s for food; a huge cabinet with sugar, bottles of molasses; containers with fresh butter; and quite a lot of other foodstuffs both common and exotic, although all available during the 1940s. There were even a few large tubs of fresh greens such as could be found in Germany if one was lucky, as well as apples and other fruits that were common.

One wall had numerous period tools for cooking hanging in plain sight, ready for use.

LeBeau shivered and said reverently, "I am in heaven!"

"Just don't let anyone who isn't in the know see this – I can't imagine the questions you'd get as to how this stuff got here. But you can make certain your people eat enough to stay healthy."

Hogan was dazzled. Too many times rations were cut and belts had to be tightened. This would make a huge difference.

Hogan gave LeBeau the key to this room and ordered him to allow no one access other than himself. Harry set a notice-me-not ward keyed to Lebeau and Hogan exclusively.

As strange as it was to Harry, the Goblins had explained that this was perhaps the most easily sabotaged or misused or poorly rationed materiel in storage. Considering the widespread famine and starvation of WWII and the following years, it would have to be the most jealously guarded room of them all – sans the final one.

The fourth door led to a large room which had twenty bunk-beds. There were showers and facilities for those who were present which wouldn't look out of place in the 1940s. Each item, however, as magically run – the hot and cold water came from Harry's knowledge of magical plumbing that he had learned when he had helped build a better Burrow all those universes ago, and the septic system operated similarly in banishing the wastes. Hogan was shown how any item that wasn't waste was left alone so if money or other jewelry fell in it could be retrieved.

Temporary visitors would be impressed.

The last room, Harry had demanded be the most out of the way. Hogan led him and his people toward a tunnel which was only used for extra places to sleep on the floor because it had caved beyond repair. With the room Harry had brought with the bunks, this would no longer be used for that. Harry quickly strengthened it, set a ward, showing Hogan how to key in Newkirk, keyed in Hogan's inner circle and then set the door in place at the end. Even the tunnel wouldn't be noticed by the other prisoners.

Hogan went in and saw a room stacked with electronic parts in new condition – enough to create and repair any electronic device that might be needed. There were also plans for slightly more advanced radios which Harry suggested he get the plans to London for the Allied effort – any edge was a good one. And then the final reason why this room had to be the most secure: A large safe against one wall. It was only opened with blood – the Goblins had helped to set it so that non-magicals could use it. Inside the large safe were piles of non-counterfeit money, which was enough to necessitate the security. But there were also piles of a thousand 1-oz Gold bars which could be used as currency if needed. "And when the war is done, remember this stuff is illegal to own – so I suggest giving Schultz whatever is left." There were also piles of silver, much larger than the pile of gold as it was easier to sell and to use being much more common. Also, there were drawers with both cut and uncut diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Set apart were drawers clearly marked as FAKE gems – a way to doublecross those whom deserved it.

It had cost Harry a hefty number of Galleons – but a pittance compared to what he had deposited. And the vaults were growing.

Hogan solemnly accepted this key and put it away. There definitely needed to be safeguards on this room. The POWs made their way back to their barracks, Harry following. Plans still had to be made regarding the caper to interview all the guards and to root out any true Nazi sympathizers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one grew a bit. The final chapter was always the plan for the end of the arc. Klink's scene at the bar in town and the interrogation of the Guards. Let's just say that there will be a few who will soon be facing the Russians.


	3. Loyalty

Wilhelm Klink was very nervous. He was, to all appearances, a standard German Officer going into town for a moment of relaxation. He should be cheerful and smiling. However, while one of the "Guards" that were driving as his Sergeant of the Guard, the second was actually an "enemy" Prisoner of War dressed up as a guard.

Klink had to admit that he played the part well. If he didn't know, he would never have guessed. This made him a little less uncomfortable, emphasis on "little."

Finally, the got to Müllers Hofbräu and parked the car in a spot which was only semi visible to the street, even if it had full access. Newkirk looked in the mirror. "_Kommandant. Settle down. A smile on the face and that confidence that you use when high-ranking visitors come to visit._" Klink had to admit – the man's German was almost perfect.

Klink plastered a smile on his face. "_Yes. Let's go inside. After the message is given, I will 'notice' you and order you to watch the car."_ Newkirk nodded with a smile, which he quickly got rid of to be a 'Proper German Soldier'.

Klink got out the door that Schultz opened for him and, uncaring if his escort was ready, started moving to the bar.

As he entered, he looked around and smiled – there were a few German Officers. He stopped at the bar. "_Herr Müller?"_ The man nodded. _"A proper German beer, please. My man will pay."_ He motioned toward the Sergeant.

The barman nodded and poured the beer. "_Danke_." Klink walked over to the two Officers. The barman looked to the guards and his eyes widened slightly. Newkirk gave him a wink which calmed him a little but why was this man with the Sergeant and Kommandant of the camp?

Schultz walked up and said, "_Herr Müller, here is for the Kommandant's beer and one for myself as well. Korporal Kirkmüller will have water only – he's driving. Oh – can you fill special orders?"_

_"Special orders, Sergeant?"_ the man asked.

_"Something for the wife – I forgot our anniversary."_ He handed a small slip to the man. _"Can you fill this?"_

The barman looked down and his eyes, once again, widened briefly. He glanced over to Newkirk who gave a slight nod – unnoticeable if you weren't looking. "_Let me check – this might take a few minutes to find in the back_."

Schultz waved him off magnanimously. "_I understand. Some things take time."_

The man rushed to his storeroom and looked once again at the message. "_Mine Gott_" he murmured to himself as he rushed to get someone there. The note was quickly destroyed once it was read by the man he was sending.

_Herr Müller,_

_Papa Bear needs a man unknown to the guards at Stalag 13 for a caper which will take a day or two. When Newkirk is ordered to 'Watch the Car' he can put someone in the trunk and take them back with us – the guards will not inspect the Kommandant's car._

_When you speak of me, call me_

_Mister Geppetto_, _the Toymaker_

The barman quickly returned. "_Herr Sergeant. I shall make every effort. If I can find it, I will let you know when you are next in town."_ He also gave a nod to both Newkirk and Schultz.

Schultz replied, "_Danke!_"

A voice cried out, "_Herr Müller! Another beer and one for each of these two – they are specialists being sent East and will not be able to drink a proper beer for a while. I think it proper they can go with a fond remembrance of the Fatherland as they attend their duties?"_

"_Right away, Herr Kommandant!"_

Klink looked at Newkirk, who gave him a nodd._ "Korporal Kirkmüller! One guard should be watching the car. Go and see to it. The Sergeant and I will be done in about thirty minutes."_

_"Yavoll, Herr Kommandant!" _Newkirk went to attention and quickly exited. He pulled his helmet lower as he moved to the car after seeing who was walking down the street – he hoped those idiots inside didn't arse this all to hell.

Major Hochstetter rushed into the Hofbräu which his informants had named. He was angry as he saw … "_KLINK! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running your precious Stalag?_"

Klink was momentarily terrified – and then something changed. This little man really made him angry. He stood up. "_Major Hochstetter. What I am doing is having a proper, German beer. As to my camp – it remains the toughest POW camp in Germany. My adjutant is keeping watch. Major? Do you like visiting Stalag 13?"_

"_IT IS THE MOST ANNOYING PLACE IN ALL OF GERMANY!"_ Hochstetter shouted.

"_Imagine having to live there! You get annoyed by the prisoners every one to two weeks when you are investigating one matter or another – I have to deal with them every day. And they aren't even OFFICERS. They're enlisted men, except for Hogan! I don't think even you could begrudge me an hour to relax away from the stink of Allied soldiers."_

Hochstetter considered that. "_And these men?_" He was a little calmer.

"_Specialists heading toward the Russian front – radio specialists to track down Underground radio use._"

Hochstetter looked around. "_You speak classified information out in the open?"_

Klink rolled his eyes. "_No civilians here, Herr Major. Only Loyal German Soldiers. Even the barman is retrieving our order – so it is not a problem. I have bought them a beer on my own as they will soon be dealing with those animals out East. Once again – would you begrudge them this last comfort of home?"_

Hochstetter looked at Klink to see if he was lying – Klink was standing calmly, certainty in his place. The Barman walked out and stopped at the sight of the Gestapo agents. He quickly served the beers. Hochstter cried, "_Bah_!" and walked out, his men following.

"_The Gestapo agent in charge of the area – very enthusiastic and truly faithful to the Nazi cause. But he can be … well, I am having a beer after setting down the camp after one of his visits. But what can you say? We all do our duty!"_

The Captain and the Lieutenant nodded their thanks to the barman as he left them fresh tankards. "_We understand, Herr Kommandant! Specializing in radios, we often deal with Gestapo investigations. I understand their purpose, but it does take some extra work."_

The three officers laughed a bit and drank their beers.

After twenty minutes, the barman came back from his storeroom and nodded at Schultz. He said quietly, "_Package is placed._"

Schultz drained his tankard and nodded. He stood up. "_Kommandant! You wanted to be informed when the hour was up. It is time to return to camp?"_ He definitely did not phrase that as an order to a superior officer. Thus the question at the end.

Klink nodded and stood himself. "_Yes. Thank you, Sergeant Schultz. Well, Gentlemen. Good luck with your new duty station. I hope that you bring Glory to the Furher and the Fatherland."_

The two stood and went to attention. "_Thank you, Herr Colonel!"_

Klink walked over and, pulling a few bills from his pocket, he placed them on the bar. "_For the drinks for those Loyal Soldiers – their train is at midnight. I am certain that they would enjoy their time here rather than sitting out in the cold. Maybe even a frau or two might come in and provide conversation – who knows? Just ensure they are sent off by midnight."_

The barman glanced over toward the appreciative soldiers. "_I will see to them personally, Herr Kommandant!"_

Klink nodded and gave a polite gesture of goodbye to the two men and left.

Within an hour, two female underground agents would be plying the men for information under the guise of their admiration for the great work the men did. With the beer already paid for, neither man noticed just how much information they passed along.

When they were back on the road, Newkirk – who had left before the Gestapo showed – nervously asked, "What happened?"

Schultz laughed. "You should have seen it! When Major Hochstetter arrived, he started yelling at the Kommandant. Instead of showing fear, the Kommandant told them he was relaxing for an hour drinking good German beer to get away from you terrible Allied soliders. The Major fell for it."

"I also ensured those two radio specialists are nice and full of beer and talkative. The barman seemed to understand I was setting them up to be interrogated for information. Which reminds me – Hogan will have to provide some money to replace what this trip cost me. I may be a Colonel but I'm not rich."

Newkirk nodded. "I'll talk to the Colonel about that."

Suddenly, Klink laughed. The two in front looked back. Schultz asked, "Are you okay, Kommandant?"

Klink was grinning. "Honestly? I haven't had so much fun in years. Suddenly the Gestapo didn't frighten me – the yelling and the bluster was actually quite amusing. As long as he has no evidence – I think we will have a grand time."

Schultz and Newkirk looked at each other and shrugged.

Very soon, Klink was ordering the gates opened and returned to his office.

* * *

The underground agent was just what was ordered – put into a uniform he was quite intimidating but out of one he was nondescript.

"Okay. We need some orders. Newkirk? We need a secret orders from Gestapo Headquarters for a loyalty check on the guards at Stalag 13 due to the large damage that the underground has done in the area."

"Right, Guv'na," Newkirk said with a smile.

Harry snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something I forgot!"

Hogan and his men looked at Harry curiously. Harry led them to the room with the German uniforms and opened a file cabinet in the back. Newkirk was the first to look through it and whistle. "This looks to be 100 percent genuine looking stationary for different commands." Harry opened the bottom drawer which had blank paper of the type used by the Germans. Newkirk was giddy.

"Also," Harry said as he unlatched a wall panel and a tray dropped down. It held a typewriter. There were stacks of the ink supplies for the typewriter so that they wouldn't have to make it themselves.

Hogan grinned at Harry, "You bring the nicest things!" There were also several ink pens with dates on them – showing which pens were validly used during which period of the war.

Another cubby behind the panel had stamps that were used by various German agencies along with ink pads.

One drawer had blank passports from different counties as well as German travel documents.

Harry also showed him an idea he had stolen from the Muggles in the future but made to work magically: If one placed any document in a particular slot and had ink and paper in the different containers below, a copy would magically be made. Harry could have created a duplicating charm but had decided that the magic might be overworked and eventually fail. Since it used transfiguration of material rather than conjuration, the copies would not disappear after a time.

Hogan considered all of the secret documents they would normally film and then have to run through the dark room – this would be a huge deal in some of their operations.

Newkirk put together an order based on Harry's suggestion. Hogan looked at it and grinned, nodding in approval.

For the next couple of hours, the two were fitted and kitted and when they were done, Harry Potter looked exactly like a vindictive Gestapo agent. He could have used a glamour but decided it would be better for the POWs to impress him with their work. He was impressed. The underground agent, a Hans Schikler, was also mightily impressed.

Hogan just had to work out exactly how to get a car from the Motor Pool out of camp. Time to visit the Kommandant.

* * *

Wilhelm Klink was curiously cheerful as he worked on the endless paperwork that went with his job. The caper in town had been quite fun and facing down Hochstetter had been somewhat liberating. It took him actually being guilty of what Hochstetter had always claimed for him to lose his fear – who knew? But he thought he finally could understand some of Hogan's ability to act without true fear no matter what he faced.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes? What is it?" he called out without looking up.

The door opened and Hilda popped her head in. "Colonol Hogan to see you, Kommandant."

Acting annoyed he started saying, "Tell him I am too busy for his …" Just as he expected, Hogan had quickly taken advantage of the open door and waltzed in. Klink rolled his eyes. "What is it? I'm a busy man."

Curiously, as Hilda did her normal retreat, Hogan grabbed a light hold of her and prevented her from exiting before closing the door.

"Hilda's safe, Kommandant. She's never been in on our capers but she's helped me a time or two."

Hilda looked between the two men in shock. It became more pronounced when Klink went from his normal disapproving look to suddenly smiling and laughing out loud. "You've really got things set up well! I'm impressed."

Hogan grinned and looked over at the shocked Hilda. Hogan took a momentary enjoyment and then said more seriously, "Hilda? Due to a recent revelation, the Kommandant has decided being a Loyal German to him requires him to help the Allies defeat the Nazis. He can no longer blindly do as he's ordered and allow them to kill more German civilians than enemy soldiers."

Hilda looked at the Kommandant in surprise and the man nodded somberly. "It has been sufficiently proven to me that Hitler is more dangerous to us than any _host_ of Allied bombers. As a result, I too will be helping Hogan's efforts when I can. We need you to act as though nothing has changed but if Hogan trusts you, then I will too."

Hilda looked piercingly at a man she had long lost any respect for to see if this was a ruse. When she saw that, yes, Robert was speaking the utter truth, she gave the Kommandant one of her brilliant smiles. "I am glad," she said quietly. "My family went missing long ago under orders from the Gestapo. To see that there are others who see the same thing …" She walked over to the Kommandant and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quietly said, "I am proud of you, Herr Klink." She quickly retreated.

The Kommandant looked at the woman who ran his office with a gentle smile. "And in this moment, I find that my decision is worth it no matter what comes." He had long sought recognition and he realized that this simple approval was worth more to him than any medal he might have received.

Hogan waited for the moment and then said, "A few things. We've set up a way for you to call us using your phone if needed or for us to call you. Hilda will need to know this so that's why I'm telling her."

Klink looked interested. "How?"

Embarrassed Hogan said, "Would it shock you that we've been able to tap into your phones for over a year?"

Klink looked at the man and said, "Honestly? Nothing will surprise me now." He sighed. "Well, we might as well take advantage of it. How will this work?"

Hogan laid out how to "call" the different names on the short list. Klink was amused by the names (Kinchhmeier, Kirkmuller, Hogmannritter) and made a note which looked innocent – it looked like a regular contact list.

Hogan then pulled out a stack of Marks and handed these to Klink. "Non-counterfeit. To pay for what you spent in town today and," he pulled a bottle out his coat, "an actual _good_ bottle of wine as a thank you."

Klink looked at the bottle – it was a good wine. "This is not a bribe, no? I do not act as I do for personal gain."

Hogan shook his head. "_Now_ he gets scruples. But no, it's a thank you – nothing more. But if you need something to use as a bribe, let us know and we'll see what we can get. Try to keep it cheap – but money, wines, chocolates – if something is needed to get intel we'll make an effort."

Klink nodded and put the bottle away. Klink pulled out three chocolate bars – some of the better ones – and handed these to Hilda. "And a thanks for you. And if _you_ need something, let me know and we'll try to provide – up to a trip to England if you think it's needed for your safety."

Hilda kissed the man lightly on the lips and said, "_Danke_, Colonel," and left.

Klink shook his head. "I should have known your charms would work on any secretary I would get."

Hogan shrugged. "What can I say? It's the jacket – fraus find it attractive." He grinned at the Kommandant.

"Is there anything else?"

Hogan nodded. "First, there's a mic in the room and I won't say where. You're a better actor than we thought but you tend to overact when you know where the mic is."

Klink thought about it. "True."

"So, feel free to 'lock the door' for any private conversations. We try to listen whenever you have brass come through or unusual visitors."

Klink nodded. "Reasonable."

Hogan said, "And we're borrowing a car from the motor pool – you're about to get two Gestapo agents who will be interviewing Guards as to their loyalty – I'm sure you're used to that."

Klink sighed. "Far too much."

Hogan grinned. "Well this time it will be Potter and the package you brought back. They're going to find out whose die-hard for Hitler and who is sympathetic or will look the other way. With Potter's ability to quickly read minds, it's a golden chance to ensure there are no sadists and spies in your ranks."

Klink nodded. "I look forward to getting the report."

The operation went off without a hitch. Each of the guards was interviewed using the same questions and Harry would read them to see the truth of their answers. Suprisingly, or maybe not, many guards had seen questionable activities but had decided to follow Schultz's lead and 'see nothing and know nothing' for a variety of reasons: Desire not to be sent elsewhere, indifference, family who were sympathetic or underground agents, their own sympathies, and – with one guard – the sake of amusement: He enjoyed watching the prisoners get one over on the Gestapo, which he hated with a passion.

_Are you loyal to the Third Reich?_

_What do you think of Adolf Hitler?_

_What do you think of the Gestapo?_

_Do you have family that are disloyal?_

_Have you ever seen activities which were suspect and did you report them?_

The questions were pretty standard for Gestapo agents.

There were a few guards which were problematic. One sadist was obliviated and had a sudden desire to transfer to the Russian front to kill enemies more directly. The first time he faced the enemy across the battlefield, rage would overcome him and he would rush forward to kill with his bayonet, forgetting he had a loaded rifle.

That one didn't last four days after his transfer.

One was a die-hard Nazi loyalist – he truly believed. He was also transferred to the Russian front when evidence of minor infractions was found on searching his life.

A few were naïve but good men of morals regardless. Hogan was going to ensure information on Nazi atrocities made it to them by one means or another – these were the type to change their mind in the face of evidence.

And one was very problematic: He hated the Gestapo but was being forced by Hochstetter into acting like a spy with his family being threatened if he didn't comply. Hochstetter had confronted him on his last trip into town.

Harry didn't make any notice that he had seen anything, but consulted the Kommandant and Colonel Hogan.

* * *

Korporal Langenscheidt was nervous as he was sent in to the office of the Kommandant, especially when he found the Kommandant with the Sergeant of the Guard and the lead Gestapo agents that had questioned him earlier.

"Korporal, at ease!" Klink ordered. "As a matter of fact, sit down, Korporal. We have things to discuss."

"Yavoll, Herr Kommandant." His nervousness increased even more when the Senior POW officer entered the office and the rest didn't react at all. He looked at Colonel Klink.

"Korporal, it has come to my attention that we have a common problem: The Gestapo is making our lives uncomfortable." The Korporal looked at the interrogators, who didn't look offended at all. "Hochstetter dislikes me, hates Schultz, and _despises_ Colonel Hogan. Your family is now being threatened to provide him with inside information."

Langenscheidt paled but said nothing. Klink nodded. "A man who knows when not to talk. _Gut_. Recently, Schultz and I have decided that being patriots and loyal to Germany means we can no longer do nothing: We have decided to actively aid the Allies in defeating the Nazis and the madman who has set us toward ruin. In other words: We have became Allied collaborators."

He looked at Schultz who, unlike his normal goofy or nervous self, was dead calm. "I see, Kommandant. And what do you want from me?"

Klink gave a wintry smile. "You have three choices. The first is that you decide that you will stay with the Nazi cause. I find you guilty of dereliction of duty and your transfer is accomplished before you can sneeze. Anything you tell the Gestapo will look like you are just trying to get petty revenge."

Schultz said, "You can also stay with Stalag 13 and pass reports to the Gestapo which will keep them satisfied. Of course, your family would still be under threat. But we would help to ensure the Gestapo is kept satisfied to minimize the danger." The Korporal was surprised at the true empathy Schultz spoke with.

The Gestapo agent took off his mustache and hat and, with a British accent, said, "You can also, with the help of Colonel Hogan, take your family and yourself to London to get them out of harms way. This will protect them but you will be labeled a deserter and be unable to return. The Gestapo would likely find another guard to blackmail in your place."

Hogan nodded. "There is another choice." Everyone in the room looked at him. "We combine two and three: We get the Korporal's family out of Germany into England and ensure they are made safe. We then make it look like they were killed by the Underground or Allied bombing. The Korporal is so upset that he willingly starts feeding Hochstetter information which will make Klink and Schultz still look incompetent, me look suspicious, and nothing much more – in other words, Business as Usual. On occasion, he passes reports to the Gestapo to make them do certain things which will distract them from other activities – but none which will place the Korporal in danger. He will look like a competent informer. This will allow him to play a part in defeating the Nazis without his family being left in danger."

Korporal Langenscheidt looked at Colonel Hogan … and then gave a small, vicious smile. "For some reason, I have found a great dislike for the Gestapo and its methods. I do not want to see such in control for the rest of my life. I believe I will take Colonel Hogan's offer. It shall be my pleasure to mislead that _kleine Ratte_."

Hogan looked to Harry, who nodded and smiled. "He's in – not lying at all. The Gestapo threatening his family did it for him."

Korporal Langenscheidt looked curious. Harry told him, "I have certain abilities to read people and can tell when they are lying. Not to worry – you're not. I am certain that you will soon be given opportunity to pass on some information to the Gestapo." He paused. "As a matter of fact, you shall take the underground man who helped me today in the trunk of the staff car I'm using and drop him off outside of Hammelburg on your way to Hochstetter. You tell Hochstetter that the Kommandant and Schultz left for a few hours today and came back apparently tipsy. The other guard had to drive. Hochstetter knows they were drinking, but you didn't know that. It will look like you're just doing as ordered and reporting."

Korporal Langenscheidt stood and saluted. "I will be ready to go when I get the order."

Schultz said, "Make a request to me to visit your family in town. Colonel Hogan? Do you have an extra chocolate bar?" Hogan reached in his pocket and retrieved another bar. "Give this to me and tell the Gestapo you bribed me with chocolate to use the car to see your family. Something which looks … normal but worth noting in their files. Meet us in front of the office in thirty minutes. By then the car will have our package and I will be ordering it back to the Motor pool. Make your request then. The guards at the Kommandant's door will notice but will say nothing to us or the Kommandant but will gossip to the men."

Korporal Langenscheidt accepted the bar, saluted and exited.

Harry put his mustache back on, Hogan making sure it was perfect. "One more thing: What building would be something that we can set up a test at for the future?"

Klink asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you get more guards, it will be good to know who hates the POWs and who is sympathetic. I'm trying to figure a way to set up the test where it isn't obvious."

Hogan considered. "Prisoner recreation hall? The guards who watch it are usually those who don't have much against us. Set it up so that those who hate us won't go there."

Klink and Schultz talked for a moment and then Klink nodded. "What will we look for?"

"I'll set up anti-hostility wards. Anyone who is hostile toward the Allies will always find a reason not to go in, or something they forgot … something. So put new guards on checking it out. Their refusal to do the job will give you reason to transfer them back out because they will not follow orders."

Klink and the others nodded. It was as good a plan as any.

With notice-me-not charms up, the group made their way to the rec hall and Harry placed the protections, using a stone he summoned as a ward stone. He explained the need to Hogan who ensured it wouldn't be disturbed.

Under the cover of the notice-me-not charm, the underground man returned to his own clothes and got in the trunk of the car, where Hogan and Harry were removing the Gestapo insignia – it once again looked like a standard Luftwaffe Stalag staff car.

Harry remembered the last item he had brought when he came back from Gringotts Interuniversal Bank and Trust. He said, "Schultz."

"Ya, Herr Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Call me Harry. Anyway, I have one more gift and it's for you."

"What is it?" the man asked. Klink and Hogan were curious as well. Harry conjured an empty doorway and placed an item on the ground. "Hogan has a couple of these for supplies I brought – blankets and such. The Kommandant can order the blankets reduced to make him look meaner but the prisoners won't suffer. But this is something else. When I asked the bankers to put this together, they were curious. Do you remember this man?"

Harry cast a glamour on himself and Schultz lit up in interest. "Ya! I made a particular toy for your son! Or so you claimed when you ordered it."

Harry nodded and cancelled the charm. "Actually, it was for my bank manager's son. When I explained that I wanted to set you up with this, they wanted to see how good you were at your craft – the bankers I deal with highly respect skilled artisans. The manager received the gift for his son and looked it over carefully. He deemed it good enough to be made by his people – higher praise you could not receive from them. So they helped me put together a few things."

Harry set the 'Trunk' down and turned the key three times. It suddenly expanded and filled the empty doorway. Harry opened it and led the group in. Schultz was shocked by what was found on one side. "This is all from my factory!"

Harry nodded. "I carefully found the day you were forced to give up the factory and before the Nazis took over and took every tool from the factory and put it in here. I – or at least my bankers – added quite a number of other woodworking and other tools which will help you to make better toys. On that side are piles of high quality woods and fabrics and paints which will form the basis of the toys you will make first when you re-open after the war. The faster you're up and running, the faster the German children can start laughing again."

Schultz broke down into tears of joy as he contemplated what he could do with all of this once the war was over.

Harry felt the pull. Quickly summoning his own clothes, he divested himself and changed, heedless of the others – he had long ago lost body modesty and a POW camp in WWII was not a place where those were prudish would survive. None of those present batted an eye.

When he was dressed as himself again, Harry said, "Good luck folks. Here's to the end of the Nazis in this world."

The three nodded. "Good luck," Hogan said.

Harry turned and changed to a blue light, a song of victory in his wake. Those listening quite liked it. Hogan helped Schultz minimize the trunk and explained how to work it. Schultz put it in his pocket even as the temporary door frame disappeared.

It would have been fun to spend more time looking, but they had a car, korporal, and member of the underground waiting.

* * *

Korporal Langenscheidt looked around at the quiet road and knocked on the trunk and unlatched it. The man quickly exited. "_Viel Glück, Herr Dachs_," he said quietly. (Good Luck, Mr. Badger.)

Curious the man asked, "_Herr Dachs?"_

The Korporal grinned and replied in his accented English: "Mr. Badger – an underground creature who is surprisingly strong and vicious for its size. I thought it a good name for you and those like you."

The man smiled in return. "_Herr Dachs in her Tat. Danke,_ _Patriotin _" The man then quickly moved off toward the town that was visible. (Mister Badger indeed. Thank you, patriot.)

The man had much to report to his fellow members of the underground. He was cautioned to not be too specific as to the identities of the German soldiers who were on their side to those he had not known for sufficient time to ensure they were loyal. It would do to get the good Kommandant and his Sergeant outed to a traitor.

* * *

Hochstetter looked at the Luftwaffe guard standing at attention before him. "_Well_?" he asked the man harshly.

"_I have decided to cooperate fully. And for the first report: Today, the Kommandant and the Sergeant of the guard came back with another guard after being in town for two hours. The prisoners were suspiciously focused after your visit for some reason but I did not see any activity that looked clandestine. I did notice that when the Kommandant returned, they seemed to fake being more sullen and upset. The Kommandant and Sergeant, especially the Kommandant, acted as though they had been drinking but I do now know where they went in town. I bribed the Sergeant tonight to 'visit my family' in order to make this report. I gave him a chocolate bar I had bought in town before. I will try to find out more about where they went by asking the other guard if you need more information."_

Hochstetter waved his hand in dismissal. "_No. But good initiative. In the future you shall write to a 'cousin' regularly to make your reports to me. I shall return orders as a letter from this same cousin. If something urgent occurs, use whatever means at your disposal."_

The man went to attention and saluted. "_Yavoll, Herr Major!"_ The man quickly exited and made his way back to camp.

Hochstetter turned to his men and gave a vicious smile. "_Finally we have a mole into that camp._"

One of his men asked curiously, "_Are we certain he is not lying, Herr Major?_"

Hochstetter nodded. "_He had no way of knowing but I already knew about the visit by the Kommandant and Sergeant to the Hofbräu today. Except the part about the bribe and the prisoners, it was confirmation. We will begin making notes of the Korporal's reports to watch for patterns._"

He was just as relieved that he could reduce his visits to that damn camp now that he had eyes and ears there.


	4. Consequences 1: Instead of a Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ep: What time is the Balloon going up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of changes that could happen with Klink on their side …

The prisoners were enjoying themselves playing volleyball in the yard.

Suddenly, the Sergeant of the Guard interrupted them. "ALRIGHT! INSIDE! BACK BACK BACK!"

"What's this all about?" Carter asked with annoyance.

Newkirk added, "It's in the Geneva Accords: 'Prisoners get one hour outside of physical activity'."

Shultz rolled his eyes as the two kept up their schtick. It was mildly funny but he just continued. Finally, Hogan showed up. Schultz dropped his voice. "Gestapo will be surrounding the camp. Spy was almost caught and ran with documents, heading in this direction. Kommandant says to tighten it up." He raised his voice, "No! I don't know why! Inside! Inside! BACK BACK BACK!"

Hogan acted annoyed but was thankful. He quietly said, "I may need a diversion to get him inside when he arrives. Or to get him out. Tell Klink." He then raised his voice. "Alrgiht! Alright! Jeez! You'd think you could be more polite about it!"

Luckily, there was no need to create a diversion – the two POWs plus the spy had gotten in just in time.

Now the problem was, he needed to get out ASAP – there was vital intel that needed to go to London.

Hogan considered it. Time to get Klink to take someone out.

Just as the Kommandant had agreed, their (least) favorite Gestapo agent burst in. "There will be no going into town. For anybody!" He saw Hogan standing there. "What is this man doing here?"

Klink gave the impression of rolling his eyes without doing so. "Hearing the order directly from me that the Prisoners are confined to barracks until I order otherwise. Is there a problem, Major Hochstetter?"

Wanting to get angry but realizing that the answer was reasonable, Hochstetter played his power card. "This camp is now under Gestapo Authority!"

"Oh whose order, Major?"

"GENERAL BURKHALTER!" the Major replied with irritation as he threw the written order over.

"Very well." Klink carefully reviewed the papers and went to his desk. He picked up the phone and said, "General Burkhalter's office."

"What are you doing!?" Hochstetter yelled.

Klink peered at him and waved him off. "Yes. This is Colonel Klink, Luftstalag 13. Please note that as if this time, his order to transfer control of this Stalag to the Gestapo and Major Hochstetter has been enacted. Further inquiries regarding the camp should be forwarded to Major Hochstetter and his office. Thank you."

Klink hung up the phone and stood. "Orders, Major?"

"What was that, Klink?" the Major asked with irritation.

"Chain of Command, Major. When will you like to receive the daily reports?" Klink asked with aplomb.

Hochstetter looked at Klink in shock and antagonism. "Bah! Run things inside the camp! I don't have time for prisoner reports! No one in our out of the camp! Or they WILL BE SHOT! My men will search the surrounding area!"

"Very well. I assume you car is an exception. Any others?"

"You will not hinder any of my people!" Hochstetter yelled.

"Very good, Major. No one but Gestapo in and out." Klink saluted. "Heil Hitler!" he saluted.

Hochstetter looked at him for a moment and threw his arm up in a cursory manner before stalking out. Klink watched him and said, "Have Lebeau make a very nice dinner for General Burkhalter when he arrives. Of course we will have to pass it through the fence because 'no one in or out or they will be shot except Gestapo' – you understand, Hogan?"

Hogan was looking at Klink with wide eyes and a small smile. "And I get accused of going overboard?"

Klink grinned. "If we are going to operate, I need a lesson in place. Warn the prisoners – the one of two True Nazis left in the guard will be on gate duty. It will be unfortunate when the General orders them to the Russian front for not allowing his car in. But orders are orders." Klink called the guardhouse and gave very specific orders, including shooting anyone who wasn't Gestapo who went in or out the camp. He ordered two specific guards the duty, telling them that anyone not Gestapo might be the missing British Spy, even someone looking like Klink himself, and to enforce the order unless countermanded by Major Hochstetter alone. He cited the order which put the camp under Hochstetter's control and the Major's order.

When he hung up he looked at the phone and shook his head. "I hate that the Nazis have turned my countrymen into unthinking beasts."

Hogan nodded. "If this doesn't work, we'll need to concoct something – that spy is hidden in the camp but needs to get out ASAP."

"Hopefully the General will be here within a couple of hours. I think my message will be interesting enough for that. When he comes, I will give him some of that wine that you have sent the Hofbrau. I think Burkhalter will like it enough for him to divert to pick up the bottle that Herr Mueller 'found' for me."

Hogan grinned. It was an idea that Klink had come up with on his own: Send a few bottles of very good wine to the Hofbrau in town. When needed, Klink could send someone to pick up the bottle that "the Hofbrau's owner had gotten for" Klink and Klink would offer it to whomever might be impressed – as long as they picked it up themselves. This would allow an emergency transport using the visitor's trunk from the Camp into town if no other means was available.

Muller had ten bottles of _very_ good wine for this – this would be the first time the ruse was used.

Hogan gave a brief salute, which was returned and left to make an alternate plan. Seeing Schultz walking with balloons and talking to him gave him an idea … he hoped they didn't have to do that though. They could make it work … but it would be very risky.

* * *

General Burkhalter's car drove up to the gate at Stalag 13. The General had received the message that it was under Gestapo control – which was not entirely what he had ordered. The order was to give full cooperation in every way. He had not thought that this would include transferring control of the camp.

His car stopped – and went no further. Annoyed, he called out, "Why are we stopped?"

"Herr General, the guards at the gate are not opening it."

"Well go tell them to open the gate. Now!"

The driver quickly exited and then returned. "They refuse, Herr General. The Kommandant is also walking toward the gate."

Burkhalter was thoroughly annoyed. He said, "Open this door!"

The driver quickly complied. Burkhalter got out and stalked to the gate. "What is the meaning of this, Klink!?" he bellowed at the man who annoyed him almost as much as Hogan did.

Klink sighed. "Orders, General Burkhalter." Klink turned. "Korporal Zimmerman. What are the orders regarding people in and out of the camp?"

Zimmerman stood at attention, but his gun was still ready. "No one in our out or they will be shot."

Klink nodded. "Am I allowed in or out?"

"No! Herr Kommandant! Only Gestapo! Any other could be the person they are trying to find disguised as someone else!" the man answered smartly.

"Who may countermand this order, Korporal?"

"Major Hochstetter only!"

Klink nodded and turned back to the General. "His exact order, General Burkhalter. And Corporal Zimmerman is not one to deviate from an order, ever."

Burkhalter was incensed. "And where is Hochstetter?"

"I have Hilda trying to reach him. As soon as I heard your car was at the gate, I knew that he would need to come to countermand his order. I have no desire to see Zimmerman here shoot anyone who isn't the spy they are searching for."

Everyone could see the prisoner walking with a covered tray. "Zimmerman! I am not leaving – just passing this tray out." He took the tray and put it through to Burkhalter's driver who opened it for the General. There were treats and a glass of wine. "I ordered this brought for you while we all wait here for the Major."

Burkhalter looked at Klink and realized he was trying but was limited in what he could do. Burkhalter decided to point his anger at Hochstetter – and Zimmerman. That a General on Hitler's General Staff had to wait like a begger?

Burkhalter grabbed the wine in anger and took a drink. His eyes widened – this was very good wine. He looked up at Klink, who nodded. "The best I have to make up for the inconvenience."

As Burkhalter enjoyed the wine and the finger food, he considered that at least the man knew how to treat a superior officer.

It took another twenty minutes, but finally Major Hochstetter's car pulled up. He rushed out of this. "What is this?"

Burkhalter asked, "I was just wondering the same thing, _Major_. According to the gate guards anyone not Gestapo is to be treated as a possible spy and shot if they attempt to enter or exit _my_ Luftstalag, including the Kommandant or anyone else. According to Korporal Zimmerman, these were _your_ orders. Is this correct?"

Hochstetter was taken aback. "Well, yes …"

"So you ordered a General on the Fuhrer's General Staff to be shot if he tries to do his duty?"

"That was not what I meant!" Hochstetter protested.

Before Burkhalter could reply, Klink said "But those were your orders – even _I_ am to be shot if I try to leave unless you order otherwise: Ask Korporal Zimmerman. Which reminds me: You will need to be here tonight at 23:00 when the dogs are exchanged, and tomorrow at 9:00 when the weekly food delivery arrives. No one in or out without your orders after all."

"What are you talking about?" Hochstetter said with anger.

"I am just following your orders, Herr Major. But there is still a prison camp that needs the tools to do its job. Since we are under _your_ authority, you will have to be here to allow it." Klink said this all with complete calm.

"Bah!" He tried to figure out how to get around this. The Luftwaffe annoyed him and he hated dealing with them. "Korporal Zimmerman. You will allow anyone who is a General or higher to come and go and to allow the normal shipment of equipment and supplies to the camp. Make certain _every_ car is searched as it comes in or exits!"

Zimmerman saluted. "Yavoll, Herr Major!"

"Now I will need a fuel refuel at the Motor Pool."

Hochstetter motioned his own car forward. Zimmerman stood with his gun preventing the car from moving forward. "We need to inspect your car, Herr Major."

Angry he yelled, "I didn't mean me you Dumkoff! Allow my men and the General and any member of the Fuhrer's staff free access!"

Zimmerman saluted. "Yavoll, Herr Kommandant!"

Klink looked around. "Korporal Langenscheidt. Ensure the Major's car and the General's car are fully fueled. After the major leaves, bring the General's car back to my office so he can pick it up there."

He looked over at Lebeau, who had been standing there quietly. "Go and get into a proper uniform and prepare to serve the General and myself a nice meal. Tell Hogan that the General's car must be polished. One extra hour in the rec hall per day for a week once the lockdown has been lifted. Tell Hogan that will be for all prisoners as long as things are kept quiet while the Gestapo completes their orders."

"Yes, Kommandant," Lebeau said sullenly. He did not want to look to happy at cooperating with the damn Bosch leaders.

Burkhalter nodded in approval. Klink could use the carrot and the stick. He walked into the camp and the two started walking to his office. "What was all of this about, Klink?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what you mean, Herr General," Klink protested. He then said quietly, "As soon as we are in my office."

The General nodded. This would be interesting.

Klink led him inside and poured him more of the wine. "It's not much – but the man who runs the Hofbräu in town is looking for more of this for me."

The General sipped his wine and sighed in appreciation.

"So, what was all of this about?"

Klink took a sip of the wine and said, "Honestly, General? I am trying to ensure that the Major understands that while he has a job, so do I. He is suited to what he does – and knows nothing of what I do. I've recently realized that my dreams of glory are unlikely to appear. I am suited to what I do. If I had your job, Herr General, I would probably make many mistakes. Commanding a forward unit on the Western or Eastern front would require me to learn much of new technology that I am unfamiliar with. I last saw combat in 1918 and that was out of simple planes. While I _love_ to hear of the new things that are being devised to ensure German victory, and I might dream of leading a victorious army down the road to the Kremlin – my actual skills do not suffice. But I want to be allowed to do _my_ job. It's what I am good at."

"You no longer dream of being a General?" Burkhalter asked with amusement.

Klink gave a small, sad smile. "Of course! But I am not suited to what is needed in today's Reich for this. It is better I make my superiors look good by ensuring that this Stalag never presents a problem and leave the rest of it to those more suited for it. And if you or another come and I can provide some small break with a dinner or even just a glass of wine? It's all for the glory of the Fatherland. I can hope that those who I can assist will remember me when times are more pleasant."

Burkhalter sipped his drink and listened in satisfaction. It was always good to have a subordinate who knew his place. Far too many were far too hungry for the place above them to make one totally comfortable. Klink had never worried him – mostly just annoyed him.

The General had a good dinner and heard what was happening - the meat was excellent (sad that the General was eating rat ... Lebeau _really_ didn't like German generals). They both decided that the Major was likely wrong in where the man went but Klink was to keep cooperating – no one needed an unhappy Gestapo. A humble one would be nice at times, but unhappy never.

Klink had made a call into town and the General was going to stop in Hammelburg to pick up the package that Klink had arranged – some of that wonderful wine.

No one except Schultz saw the prisoners slip a man into the trunk of Burkhalter's staff car and set it up so the trunk wouldn't latch, allowing the man to leave at will.

By the end of it, only Major Hochstetter was truly upset about things, mostly because the British spy seemed to have eluded them all. And Korporal Zimmerman, who was shocked that he had suddenly been transferred to the Russian front by order of General Burkhalter.

Hogan was a little sad that his idea for a basket-weaving contest, kite flying, and random tent made out of parachute material ending up with a hot air balloon flying out of camp was unneeded.


	5. Consequences 2: Bugging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of World War II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering how that alternate AU would end when the Allies crossed over into Germany and the Nazis knew they were about to lose.

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter peered at the communiqué from one of their spies in London.

It was October of 1944. In the last twelve months, defections of scientists and high level Allied collaborators had risen exponentially. It was as if someone had thrown a switch and the superiority of the Nazi cause had just withered away.

It would have been less dire but the Allies had shifted from straight military targets in Germany to also bombing the rail systems in Poland, of all places. And for some reason, this had completely infuriated their Fuhrer. Something about Poland and what was happening there was deemed vital to the Nazi cause and so many troops had been diverted to rebuild the infrastructure there – whereby the Allies once again blew it up. Causing the cycle to repeat.

Three months ago, Hochstetter had arranged for a spy to 'defect' in order to find out exactly where the leak was which had sprung and to close it fully. The communiqué before him told the story: _Luftstalag 13_.

This infuriated the man to no end. He had long despised Stalag 13, its ineffectual Kommandant and its far too brilliant Senior POW, Colonel Robert Hogan. Until now, he had had no proof. Now, the proof was before him.

Major Hochstetter made a call.

* * *

Herr Muller was tending his bar when a particular person entered. He could see the urgency in the way the woman walked. He waited until she signaled him and slipped into the back before making his way back as well.

"What is it, Marie?" he asked his fellow Underground agent. "Why are you so agitated?"

Ensuring no one had followed, Marie spoke urgently. "We picked up a call from Grumpy to Gestapo Headquarters. He received word from a spy he sent undercover to London to figure out where the leak was. He knows, Hans. Knowing that there is little hope of the Nazis winning, he has requested a portion of an SS Division to descend on the Toymaker's Shop and raze it to the ground, prisoners and guards. There will be 2000 SS to take care of it. We have to get word to them – they have to leave, now!"

"How long?" Hans Muller asked.

"The SS will pull into Hammelburg at 7:00 tonight to regroup and start moving toward Stalag 13 at 8:00. They plan to enter the camp at 9:00 and by 10:00 it will be no more."

Hans Muller looked at his pocketwatch. "That's eight hours." Thinking quickly, Hans said, "I will make the call. May God help them."

Hans quickly made his way to a hidden alcove in his storeroom and pulled the newer, smaller radio he had been given by Papa Bear, delivered by Pinnochio. It was far clearer than most radios and used less power, making it harder to detect by the radio-finder trucks.

Knowing how desperate it was, he took the chance. Even if they found him now, it would be worth it knowing he could hopefully save those that had done so much to defeat the Nazis.

* * *

Stalag 13, to the casual observer, was an efficient German Prisoner of War camp. The prisoners were kept under control and the guards were diligent in ensuring there were no escapes. It seemed to be locked up tighter than Gestapo Headquarters.

Casual observation, however, would be wrong.

In truth, it was an open secret amongst the guards that the Allied prisoners were doing things best not known to the German High Command. No guard who was a true Nazi sympathizer made it very long and they were without fail transferred to the Russian Front for one reason or another within a short time of arriving.

In the last six months, many of the families of these guards had been 'killed by Allied Bombing' – but had actually been smuggled to England. As a result, these guards knew that it was best to say nothing about any odd occurrences they might observe.

And truthfully, none really like the Nazis and their attack dogs, the Gestapo.

Many guards were somewhat curious when the Senior POW Officer, Colonel Hogan, was seen rushing the Kommandant's Office, his Second-in-Command, Sergeant Kinchloe with him.

Their curiosity was to be sated very quickly. Suddenly, a general call to muster came from the Kommandant's office. Surprisingly, this included not only every guard in the camp, it included all prisoners.

Colonel Klink looked out at the men he was responsible for and started speaking. "Hello, guards and prisoners. I have some news which will be frightening for you – but please remain calm. There is a solution in place and I personally will guarantee your safety with what I am about to speak of. Can you all stay calm for me?"

There was confusion with the guards and prisoners but all agreed to remain calm.

"It is perhaps not a surprise but Stalag 13 has been a center of activity within the heart of Germany to help defeat the Nazi cause. I became an Allied collaborator over a year ago when I learned that the Nazis killed more Germans than our supposed enemies, outside of the Eastern Front. For every one British or American killed, the Gestapo was killing 3 German civilians. And I could not bear to allow it to continue. I hope that you can understand why I acted as I did."

There were general mutterings of agreement, within both the prisoners and the guards. They had seen much the same thing.

"However, payment is about to come. Through his contacts, Colonel Hogan has found that the SS is onto our operation and is planning on arriving tonight – and killing every last person here, guard and prisoner. I cannot allow this. And so, using methods that you will find, perhaps, unbelievable we will be evacuating this camp. I will not allow those who have been loyal to me and to Colonel Hogan to die to sate the bloodlust of those homicidal fools. This operation will take careful planning. Within one hour, the first wave of prisoners and guards will be gone. By 7:00 tonight, Stalag 13 will be a ghost town. And two hours later, by 9:15, the SS Division that is coming to kill us all will find that Stalag 13 will become their gravesite when it explodes in their faces. Hogan and I, as well as Sergeant Shultz will be leaving right after setting off the fuses – from a distance. Any immediate questions?"

There were a few hands up. The Kommandant had Hogan answer the prisoners questions and he answered the guards questions. Soon, one part of the guard that had volunteered to be the last out had fully packed what they could not live without and took their places at the fence, leaving the illusion that nothing had changed within the camp for any passing truck or car.

At 1:00, the first 200 prisoners and 50 guards were ready to go.

Hogan pulled out one of the twenty ropes that had been charmed into portkeys He had already had Kinch radio London to warn them that the entire camp would be arriving over the next six hours to the field which the Traveler had named as the receiving point for the portkeys. London Headquarters already had a contingent of soldiers moving to help organize the arrivals.

Every guard gave up their gun and received a letter signed by Colonel Hogan which labeled them as an Allied collaborator and not subject to interrogation but only debriefing.

Even though the ropes could be held by twenty people each if they were standing in a straight line, constructive placement allowed each portkey to carry 50. Each person was warned not to let go until they were on the ground. Peter Newkirk went with the first batch to help coordinate the arrivals. Each Portkey was sent five minutes apart to ensure the last group was gotten out of the way.

The first five Portkeys were gone by 1:30. Corporal Lebeau had gone with the final one with their food stores – he would be setting up a cooking area to feed everyone when they arrived.

The remaining prisoners and guards worked under direction of Sergeant Carter setting the charges which would cause Stalag 13 to become the largest bomb in history when it was set off.

At 4:00 local time, the next 400 prisoners and 50 guards were sent off. This left about 200 prisoners and about 20 guards. Due to space, there were only five portkeys left.

Hogan and his men finished cleaning out the tunnels, retrieving each door. Surreptitiously, Hogan had turned the last gold reserves over to Schultz because he had promised the Traveler he would. It was about half of what they had started with. The gold they had used had helped bribe a number of officials into giving up secrets and plans that they would otherwise never have gotten.

Hogan left the fake gems that they still had on hand within the tunnel system – they would be destroyed with the tunnels. He also left all counterfeit money there as well. The non-counterfeit German money he had spread out among the guards on their way out, as well as the Swiss money they had on hand. He kept a little back to send to Muller in town.

The British and American money he had spread out among the prisoners, as a thank you bonus for their hard work. He had not apportioned it by rank, either. Each prisoner and each guard got the same amount.

There were far too many gems to give out, and so he planned on turning this over to the Allied command to help feed and house the Germans he was bringing with him. He would probably have to face some hard questions, but Hogan felt a lot of loyalty toward the men which had allowed him to do his job with minimum interference.

The dogs were sent back by truck to Hammelburg and a few Underground agents were retrieved, those that would have no use without the Stalag being there. There would be about twenty going with the final waves. Muller, who remained, was left with some of the silver reserve and the remaining German Marks and Swiss Francs which would allow him to further the Underground cause. Hogan also sent a couple cases of wine and a large box of chocolate that they had to be used as money or as a reward – he really didn't care at this point.

At 6:00, all but twenty five people were sent off in a final wave. Remaining behind were several of the prisoners, Kommandant Klink, Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Shultz, and Corporal Langenscheidt.

By 8:00, these were out of sight and only the Kommandant and Hogan were visible at all, even as they remained as hidden as possible near the stump entrance to the camp. At 9:05, Hogan would drop the charmed bomb which would destroy the tunnel system. It would also set off the chain reaction which would destroy the camp and the SS soldiers within.

Both Officers were almost sad that they would have to leave before the bombs went off.

For the next hour, the two Colonels sat and talked in low voices about the last year of working together. At 8:55, they saw the lights of the trucks which carried the SS soldiers and they watched as the SS Division rolled up to Stalag 13. They could see the confusion on the men's faces when there were no guards to greet them.

They could see Major Hochstetter rush forward and started swearing when he saw the camp seemed devoid of guards. Hochstetter ordered to gates opened and the SS trucks, tanks, and equipment started rolling in.

Both Colonels were a little surprised to see that there seemed to be more than the 2000 SS troops that had been reported. It seemed closer to 5000.

The SS troops started moving throughout the camp, checking each barracks, including the guards barracks. The man who seemed to be in charge of the Division and Major Hochstetter followed a few guards into the Kommandants office. The two grinned at each other – time to go.

Hogan said the password, dropped the charge, and quickly retreated with Klink toward the remaining men. They quickly grabbed the rope and Hogan said, "Bug the Fuck Out!"

A few SS guards heard his voice and sounded the alarm – but alas, there was no one there when they searched.

Two minutes later it didn't matter.

Stalag 13, with every tunnel and building and the entirety of the SS Division which had invaded it, blew up in a very loud series of explosions.

* * *

Colonel Hogan and the rest arrived at the large field which had been designated as the receipt point for the portkeys. As soon as he arrived, a loud cheer rose from the large group of Allied soldiers and German prisoners who had been waiting.

Hogan could see quite a number of British soldiers stationed around the perimeter, just as he could see his men, as well as Klinks, setting up tents which were being removed from the trucks.

Hogan could see a British Officer walking toward him. He stood at attention, as did those with him. He saluted as the British Major arrived. "Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps. To whom am I speaking?"

The man stopped and saluted in return. "Major Wilfred Jones, 47th Infantry. Welcome, Colonel." The two men completed their salutes. "Perhaps you can tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

Hogan smiled. "Well, until this morning, these allied soldiers were prisoners in Germany but acting as a stop on the Underground railroad. German command got word of our activities and sent some Gestapo to take care of us. We decided to get out and leave a present for Gerry when he arrived. I'm sure the fireworks were captivating."

The Major didn't understand it fully, but got the gist of it. "I was ordered to come here and assist with some new arrivals. When we sat the German soldiers, we tried to separate them, but your men refused to allow us to take them to prison camps. Why is this?"

Hogan was about to answer when he saw something which made him extremely angry. The Major was taken aback when the Yank Colonel rushed toward one of his men.

The British Corporal sneered down at the Gerry he had just struck. The man looked mutinous and he was about to teach him a lesson when he was interrupted. A voice caused him to turn his head, as did the German on the ground. "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Seeing the Bird on the Yank's shoulder, he stood at attention. "Teaching Gerry a Lesson, Sir! He was getting above himself!"

Surprising the Corporal, this did not cause the Colonel to calm down. "These German soldiers are under _my_ control and under _my_ protection. Each one of these men has assisted the Allied cause in more ways than you can even imagine. Even if they only looked the other way. Also, not one of these German guards has mistreated even _one_ of my men during the time they were guarding them while were in Germany. MAJOR JONES!"

The Major stood at attention close by. "Yes, Sir!" The man was a colonel after all.

"I want this man on report for violation of the Geneva Convention for attacking a prisoner who is unarmed and not escaping! I will not tolerate these men being harmed while they are my responsibility. Please inform your men that they are to secure the perimeter only until a Senior Officer comes to take over from London."

The Major saluted. "Yes, Sir! Leftenant Bean!"

Another British Officer, a lieutenant, came forward. "Yes, Sir!"

"Put this man on report and confine him to quarters!"

"Yes, Sir!" The lieutenant quickly forced the man away from the area. Hogan motioned to one of his men nearby who helped the German soldier to his feet. "How are you, Private?"

In a German accent the man replied, "I am okay, Colonel. Danke. I only asked that we be allowed to retrieve the supplies from the trucks ourselves that are for my fellow former guards. This man didn't like me speaking up."

Hogan nodded. "Well, I have no problem with it." He looked around. "Let the former guards retrieve the supplies designated for them. Otherwise, keep an eye out. Make certain they are kept within this field but are not harassed by the other soldiers guarding the perimeter. Am I clear?"

The former POWs stood at attention and cried, "Yes, Sir!" Several of them watched as a few German soldiers retrieved the blankets and tents from the trucks.

Hogan turned to the Major. "Sorry, Major. While I know you were sent down without a lot of briefing, these men are to be treated with respect. As I said, each of them was instrumental in a long-term Allied operation in Germany which I cannot tell you more of. We need to get some people down from London to debrief the Germans as well as the Allied soldiers here. Many of the Germans also have family that have been smuggled to Britain recently and are working on farms to help the Allied efforts. I'd like to get them reunited as soon as possible."

The Major saluted, "Yes, Colonel! I will call London immediately." Hogan returned the salute properly, which amused and annoyed Klink who was standing off to the side. After a moment the Major said, "What do I tell the Farmer who actually owns this field?"

"Is he around?"

The Major sent one of his men and a British man, a bit older, arrived.

"You own these fields we've taken over?"

"Yes, I do. It was a jolly surprise to see our boys and these Gerries just popping in all day. I hope you people aren't planning on staying long." The man was both respectful and concerned all at once.

Hogan withdrew his wallet. "How much for a week? I won't know exactly how long until someone comes from London, but I'll make certain you're compensated."

The man was taken aback. "Well, I don't know about that. I'm just as willing as the next chap to help the Allied effort. I just need to start getting the ground ready for next year soon."

"Well, I can't make any promises. How about a thousand pounds for now and I'll see what we can do about getting everyone moved out soon?"

The man's eyes showed his surprise. "Well, a few pounds would definitely make up for any losses I might have due to this unexpected situation."

Hogan counted out a thousand pounds and handed them to the man. He nodded his head in thanks even as he put the wad of bills away. "Very good. If you need anything I can help with, just let me know. My name is Bloomworth. Charles Bloomworth."

Hogan nodded and shook the man's hand. "Our thanks, Mr. Bloomworth, for dealing with the inconvenience."

The man nodded and quickly withdrew.

Very soon the latest arrivals were being fed by Lebeau and his assistants from the stores that they had brought with them.

With the rations that arrived the next day and the fresh vegetables that they bought from Bloomworth and some of his neighbours, the men were well fed during their stay.

* * *

Several people arrived from Headquarters to debrief the prisoners and the German guards. Newkirk was allowed to work on clothing for the Germans who were debriefed and sent off to family which had defected earlier. They were allowed to exchange their German Marks for British Pounds or keep their Marks for when they returned to Germany after the war if that was what they wanted.

The General in charge of the debriefings was astounded when presented with all the papers and records that Klink had gotten his hands on since he became an Allied collaborator. Added to what Hogan gave him, they would be correlating data far past the end of the war.

The General was also shocked when presented with gemstones which would defray the cost of managing all these Germans and Allied soldiers until they could be moved out. The report on how they had obtained the gemstones challenged the ability to be believed but considering the other reports and the doors that remained, the story was accepted.

The R&D boys took the Radio parts and the plans that Kincloe had kept. Lebeau was surreptitiously allowed to keep the door with the foodstuffs, as long as he never told anyone. Newkirk kept the door with the cloth and uniforms – he would be selling the German uniforms to Hollywood after the war. The bunkbed room somehow found its way to a bunker that was set up for the Prime Minister in case of an attack from the Russians after the war. No one could ever explain it rationally but people soon forgot it was a magic room once it was set up and put into place. It looked like any other room.

The magical door which had boots and blankets and other supplies was used up during their stay in the field but Hogan slipped it to Schultz when it was empty to use for his factory when it was set up.

The money room was turned over to Allied command minus much of the money and gems which were used as funding and for other reasons. Hogan thought he prevented anyone from taking some for themselves, but it wasn't fully under his control.

Many of the POWs were returned home, having served two to four years in Stalag 13. A few returned to their units to help the final defeat of Germany. Quite a number were put into the unit which helped coordinate underground activities in Germany – the remaining underground units had been overjoyed to hear that Papa Bear was helping direct things from London.

* * *

In most worlds, VE day was May 7th or 8th, with Hitler killing himself on 30 April. In this world, VE day was 1 January 1945. Hitler had killed himself and his lady paramour on Christmas Day 1944.

After the war, many of the Stalag 13 guards remained with their families in England, but many returned to Germany. And many found themselves employed by Hans Schultz who had quickly set up a Toy factory after his return to the Hammelburg area.

Wilhelm Klink was a figure which created much disagreement after the war. Many Germans considered him a hero and many others considered him a traitor. As a result, Klink emigrated to the US and managed the import of many German products, including toys, into the burgeoning US markets.

Surprising many who knew the man, he actually got married to an older sister of one of the POWs who invited him to a reunion party five years after the war was over. He was 55 and she was 37. Newly wealthy due to his work, he cut an attractive figure, even if he was a bit naïve and bumbling. The woman, somehow, found it adorable. He would never live that down.

* * *

In 1948, Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz, and a few others were invited to a secret meeting in London regarding a certain matter.

Very, very few people were ever made aware of the visitor which had dropped in on the camp and caused it to become a base of Allied collaborators. One of the Generals who had been privy to the report was heavily involved in the Allied effort to correlate information once the war was over.

Many of the group were confused as to why they had been invited. They were, all of them, out of the service. Hogan had retired as a Genaral and married Hilda. He lived and worked in Cleveland. Kinchloe worked at a high-level position in General Motors having to do with car radios. Newkirk had tried being a tailor, but ended up owning a pub – the money he had gotten for the Authentic German uniforms had provided quite the down payment. Lebeau had started a restaurant in his native Paris after the war. Sergeant Carter actually worked for a manufacturer of explosives used in construction and mining.

Hogan asked, "Anyone know why we were called here?"

Kinchloe shook his head. "Nope. But it better be interesting. My bosses have me on a deadline and weren't happy about letting me come. My status as a War Hero helped though."

Before anyone could say anything further, a British General walked in. Almost as reflex, each man quickly stood and went to attention.

"Relax, boys. You aren't in the military anymore," the man said with some amusement. "But if you like, at ease!"

The men quickly sat down. Hogan was the first to speak. "General? Can I asked why we've been called to London for this meeting? None of us is currently active."

"I'm aware, General. But for this, I do believe, you might appreciate having been called to meet. My name, by the way, is General Brindle. I am part of the division which has been tallying records from the war, making certain the truth is never forgotten."

He could see the faces of the men shadow at that. These men had lived the war and deserved some respect. "Yes. Anyway, you have been called here because you of a very select group which is aware of this report." He lay the original report of the Lone Traveler down on the table. Quickly reviewing it and passing it along, each man recognized it.

"Yes. What of it?" Hogan asked.

"Do you remember the numbers that the chap spoke of? The number of dead for each country, civilian and military?" the General asked almost gently.

The people in the room all nodded, somber. It had been a terrible thing to learn.

"Well, a very few people are aware of this report – it is one of the most top secret reports of the war and considered sensitive enough that it will likely never be declassified. But, us chaps in records who were aware of the report did some math. Do you want to know what we found?"

Klink, curious, asked, "What did you find?"

The General opened another folder. "This is the report which we put together which calculates the differences between the war described by your visitor and the war as it actually happened. And when we did the math, there was quite a shocker when the numbers were tallied."

The General reviewed the report in front of him. "Difference 1: In this report, Potter claimed the war went normally into 1945. Our war ended at the end of 1944. A difference of several months to a year. The number of American and British soldiers killed: 750,000 total – 150,000 less than Potter's report. German soldiers: One million fewer than the Potter report. German civilians: 900,000 less. Polish civilians: 2 Million fewer. Russian civilians: 5 million fewer. Russian military …" The man stopped. "I could go on. But according to our math, your defection, Klink, along with your camp, and the work done by Hogan and his men, saved the lives of over ten million people – and possibly as much as thirteen or fourteen."

The men in the room were overwhelmed by the numbers spoken of. They knew that they had an effect – they hadn't been aware of exactly how much of an effect they had had. It boggled the mind.

Once the General saw the group come to grips, he continued. "Now, as much as it would be grand if we could parade these facts out and about – we can't. Much of what you chaps did during the war is considered Top Secret, Eyes Only, Violators to be shot. So – sorry, no grand awards and parades. But, this information has been shared with a few … high ranking members of different governments. For you chaps specifically, who were in the know, some rewards have been arranged. General Hogan."

"General?" Hogan asked.

"Currently your retirement rank was listed as Brigadier General. That has been changed to Major General. Your pension has been adjusted accordingly. For each enlisted man, your retirement rank has been raised in each of your own countries and your military pensions will be adjusted accordingly. So that's Master Sergeant for Mr. Kinchloe, Master Sergeant for Mr. Carter, Flight Sergeant for Mr. Newkirk, Sergent-chef for Mr. Lebeau."

Hogan asked, "And these two?" he pointed toward Schultz and Klink.

"Yes. Mr. Schultz? Your retirement rank has been adjusted to Stabsfeldwebel – Sergeant Major, and your pension will reflect that. And finally: Mr. Klink."

Klink sighed. "Yes? You must know that any pension I was to receive has been declared null due to my collaboration with the Allies and being declared a deserter rather than a prisoner."

The General nodded. "Yes. At least that was the case as of two weeks ago. However, this information has changed quite a few things. After swearing our German counterparts to silence on the matter, an explanation was given as regards your activities. Your sworn statement that you were acting in Germany's best interests rather than the interests of the Nazi Party. The calculation that your actions saved 1.9 to 2 millions German lives. Let me tell you, they were impressed. I believe that the man in charge of pensions and records over there was pretty adamant that two million German lives saved was worth a pension. So, with it being back-dated to the first date that pensions of the war were first issued, you now are receiving the military pension of Generalmajor of the Luftwaffe. Congratulations, _General_."

Klink was shocked as the British General pushed over the records of the bank account set up for his pension, as well as the order that his retirement rank was listed as a Generalmajor (Brigadier General) and not a deserter as an Oberst (Colonel). There were actual tears in his eyes as he reviewed it.

Colonel Klink had officially become the final graduate of his class to reach General.


End file.
